Various types of counter display racks, sometimes hereinafter refused to as displays formed of foldable sheet material (e.g. doubled faced corrugated fiberboard) have heretofore been utilized. Where such prior displays incorporated a plurality of pockets for accommodating booklets, pamphlets and the like, such displays were beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they were of complex and costly design; (b) required an inordinate amount of materials (c) were difficult and awkward to setup; (d) were unattractive in appearance; (e) were unstable and incapable of accommodating a variety of products; (f) were incapable of being shipped or stored in a collapsed state; (g) required adhesives, staples or the like to retain the blanks in a setup state; and (h) were not adapted to being selectively supported on either a vertical wall or a horizontal counter.